


Notifications

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien kept wondering just how Marinette was able to post silly things without even using her mobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notifications

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 Day 6: Kwami.  
> Continuation of Day 1, 3 and 4. (Yes, when I can get away with I write continuations...)  
> I forgot to post it here when I wrote it.

It might have been a slight mistake – but it wasn’t that unforgiving. It was rather a little bit funny.

It being Tikki’s new obsession.

Adrien raised an eyebrow the first time he saw it on his feed – especially since he didn’t saw Marinette playing when the notification popped up. In fact, he never saw Marinette playing when the notifications popped up.

Marinette was designing something beautiful in her notebook again, not playing on her phone. There was the next notification. He heard Plagg softly grumble in his pocket, but he didn’t understand a word.

Without any further ado, Adrien sat down next to her. “How are you doing that?”

But she only looked up in surprise. “I—what? I’m just designing. You know I like to—“

He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean,” Adrien interrupted, laughing lightly, “But it looks brilliant, Marinette.”

She blinked in confusion. “But that’s literally all I’m doing.”

“No,” he showed his facebook feed to her, smoothly scrolling down. “How do you get all these achievements while you’re clearly not playing?”

Marinette blushed slightly before she opened up her bag and silently showed the content to him.

Inside was Tikki with Marinette’s phone excitedly clicking the display, earning more and more cookies.

“Oh…” Adrien mumbled slightly disappointed.

“Tikki loves CookieClicker,” she eventually clarified, “There is no harm in her playing it – it’s just a game.” Then she put her hand on his, an amused smile adorning her face. “What did you expect?”

Adrien shrugged lightly. “A hidden hacking talent?” he guessed, “Something less miraculous and more ordinary?”


End file.
